


Here for You

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Photoshop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin has a flashback of grief under the spray of water, Arthur is there to comfort and anchor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Bonus:  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear digthewriter,  
> I really hope you can like this, I know not many may like manips but I can promise you it was made with much, much love.  
> You listed in your tags angst and shower sex and that's what the boys wanted :)  
> Plus there's some Christmassy bonus for the spirit and the giggles!  
> Merry Merlin Christmas to you!!!


End file.
